Friday's Good Morning
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: 8:07 am. Segundo vagón, en el asiento de enfrente. Cada día, entre nervios y fuertes latidos, el joven Jyushimatsu espera a que esa chica cruce las puertas del tren. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar siempre practicando, jamás ha logrado tomar el suficiente valor para decirle de frente "Buenos días".


Contenido: Romance, un toquesito de humor, One-shot, un Jyushimatsu tímido que tiene el propósito de dar diabetes a los lectores (?)

Pareja: JyushiHomu (Jyushimatsu x Homura). NOTA: En caso de que no lo desconozcas, "Homura" es el nombre que el fandom le ha dado a la chica de la que se enamora Jyushimatsu en el capítulo 9 de la primera temporada. No es oficial pero es el más famoso.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Muy poco tiempo ha pasado desde el último fanfic, ¡estoy muy feliz por eso! No los entretengo más, solo repitiendo como siempre que ni los personajes ni la obra de Osomatsu-san me pertenecen, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio e inspiración, y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final.

 **NOTA:** Antes de comenzar les menciono que el fanfic está basado en la canción **"Kinyoubi no ohayou** " o "Friday's Good morning" en inglés. Esta canción pertenece a la saga Kokuhaku no oto, creada y producida por HoneyWorks.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

- _Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!-_ como cada mañana, el chico salía con inhumana energía de su casa. Cada que pronunciaba una de esas repetidas palabras, movía sus brazos al ritmo de las sílabas, su boca siempre abierta dejaba ver su lengua que, quien la viera, podría jurar que tenía forma de corazón.

No era normal que un chico, de tan solo 17 años, saliera con tal esmero una mañana de viernes hacia la escuela. Dado que, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, preferían darse ánimos cuando salían de las sábanas, consolándose mentalmente con pensamientos como "ya es viernes, y pronto será el fin de semana" pero era justamente esa una de las únicas razones por las que Jyushimatsu podría admitir no ser fan del quinto día de la semana.

" _Hoy es viernes"_ se dijo a sí mismo, en un vago pensamiento cuando cruzó las puertas del tren para poder subir.

Segundo vagón, el primer asiento de enfrente, justo al lado del chico que siempre parece estar durmiendo.

Esa era la típica rutina de Matsuno Jyushimatsu.

Siendo el quinto hijo de un grupo de sextillizos, resultaba peculiar que él fuese el único en salir en una hora más temprana que el resto. Esto tenía explicación, ya que Jyushimatsu era el único que tenía prácticas matutinas antes de clases debido al club de béisbol. Aunque Karamatsu perteneciera al club de teatro y Choromatsu al consejo estudiantil, Jyushimatsu era el único que debía llegar a esas horas al centro educativo. Es por ello que, muy a diferencia de los ruidosos regresos que regularmente compartía con algunos de sus hermanos, el camino de ida hacia la escuela pasaba con total tranquilidad…o al menos eso se suponía que pasaba antes de que el reloj marcara las 8:07 am.

A esa hora exacta, con la puntualidad que distinguía al transporte japonés del resto del mundo, las puertas del segundo vagón se abrían, dejando que un par de amigas subieran con completa normalidad al tren.

 _"Buenos días. Buenos días. Buenos días"_ Practicaba sin cesar el joven Jyushimatsu, intentando mentalizarse para que su voz no lo traicionara en el último momento. Pero justo fue así cuando sus ojos chocaron, por breves segundos, con la mirada de una de las chicas. Olvidó como respirar y finalmente, ninguna palabra pudo formarse en su garganta.

Sin sentir ni siquiera una pizca de valor, Jyushimatsu bajó la mirada, intentando ocultarse de los curiosos ojos cafés que lo observaban. Poco después, esas pupilas ya se habían desviado a otro punto.

Uniforme justo a la medida, falda justo arriba de las rodillas que dejaban ver sus muy delineadas piernas, cara redonda, grandes ojos y cabello amarrado a una trenza que caía con gracia sobre uno de sus hombros. De voz suave que regularmente era opacada por las risotadas de la amiga que siempre la acompañaba.

Jyushimatsu había caído ante los encantos del amor desde la primera vez que la había visto en aquel tren. Y, a pesar de llevar el mismo uniforme, jamás lograba dar con ella entre los pasillos o salones.

Empezar con un amistoso "Buenos días" era el plan de cada mañana del chico, aunque jamás había logrado llevarlo a cabo ya que, como siempre, justo cuando la veía, su cuerpo se paralizaba y el usual y energético Jyushimatsu se desvanecía, dejando solamente a un tímido pero muy enamorado chico anclado en el asiento.

Consciente de que había perdido nuevamente la oportunidad, Jyushimatsu se dejó deslizar un poco en el asiento, soltando un suspiro un tanto resignado. Tendría que pasar dos días más para poder volver a intentarlo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Buenos días! ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- repetía animoso Jyushimatsu frente a uno de los espejos en un baño de la escuela. Ganándose varias miradas confundidas y extrañadas, no solamente de chicos desconocidos, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu también fueron testigos del raro acto.

-¿Jyushimatsu-niisan?- preguntó temeroso el menor, sorprendiendo al quinto que, estaba tan concentrado, no se había percatado de la presencia de sus dos hermanos.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó con la misma intensidad, mostrando su radiante sonrisa.

-Ya pasa del mediodía- contestó inseguro el cuarto hermano. Jyushimatsu rio ruidosamente ante este comentario. Los tres hermanos salieron juntos del baño, caminando por el pasillo que daba a sus respectivos salones.

-Has estado actuando extraño Jyushimatsu-niisan, bueno…más de lo normal- comenzó a hablar el menor.

Jyushimatsu lo vio directamente mientras mantenía su boca abierta, pero al poco rato desvío la mirada hacia el techo. Era claro que el chico no quería dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. El par restante solo suspiró resignado percatándose de esto.

Segundos después, el trío se detuvo cuando Jyushimatsu, una vez que había bajado su mirada, vio a una chica conocida. No, no era la chica que le robaba los suspiros y las palabras de cada mañana, pero sus chillidos y sus risas habían quedado muy impregnadas en sus oídos.

-Ah- no pudo evitar decir al reconocerla.

La chica era un poco más alta comparada a su amiga, de cara redonda y con una falta más corta que lo que se suponía debía ser. Su cabello recogido en un descuidado chongo y su par de ojos diminutos ocultos tras un par de lentes de armazón delgado.

Recargada en la ventana de la escuela, estaba perdida en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Mejor dicho en un manga…un manga que tenía un par de hombres besándose en la portada.

-Ono-kun, deja de resistirte- murmuró en un tono… ¿Placentero? Probablemente la chica no se había percatado ni siquiera de la baba que comenzaba a escurrir de su boca.

-Ugh, la rarita- Todomatsu dio un par de pasos para ocultarse detrás de Ichimatsu, él y Jyushimatsu lo vieron extrañados.-Una completa otaku, va en mi misma clase y además se la pasa emparejando hombres como si de un deporte se tratara- la cara de Totty palideció al mencionar esto último. Los tres hermanos vieron fijamente a la chica…podían jurar que comenzaba a transpirar de una forma inusual…

-Nadie quiere acercarse a Choroko, bueno….excepto por su amiga.- al escuchar esto, todo el cuerpo de Jyushimatsu se tensó. ¿Podría estar hablando de su amada?

-¿C-como se llama?- intentando no sonar ansioso (cosa que por cierto fue evidente), Jyushimatsu preguntó.

-Hmmm…creo que es…- Todomatsu cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar el nombre por el que múltiples veces Choroko la nombraba, cuando ambas se veían en la puerta del salón para regresar juntas.- Homura-chan.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _"Buenos días. Buenos días. Buenos días"_ repetía una vez más, otra mañana, el nervioso quinto hermano Matsuno mientras veía el reloj despertador que cargaba entre sus manos. Cuando este comenzó a sonar, con las 8:07 en punto, las puertas del vagón volvieron a abrirse.

Intentó hablar, intentó que sus piernas lo levantaran y lo dirigieran hacia la chica, pero cuando veía su bonita sonrisa y su rostro levemente sonrojado, Jyushimatsu supo que esa mañana tampoco podría lograr su sencillo plan.

Él mismo sintió como su corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho cuando la chica dejó salir un bostezo. Abrazando aún más su mochila, intentó agachar aún más su cabeza.

El día siguiente sería viernes otra vez.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Homura- dijo en un susurro mientras estaba en el salón de clases. Al percatarse de que su pensamiento había adquirido el sonido de su voz, cerró y tapó inmediatamente su boca con las largas mangas de su sudadera amarilla, la que siempre usaba por debajo de la chaqueta escolar.

Girando su cabeza a una velocidad inhumana, suspiró tranquilo al saber que nadie lo había escuchado.

-Jyushimatsuuuu- una voz que conocía perfectamente se oyó repentinamente.- ¿Oye, tienes un poco de dinero que le prestes a tu onichan? Necesito dinero para mi cita de hoy.

-¿Una cita?- preguntó cuándo vio al mayor de los Matsuno, su hermano Osomatsu, justo frente a él, rogando por un poco de dinero fácil.

-Sip. Una chica bonita me dijo que saldría conmigo si le invitaba algo después de la escuela, pero perdí mi mesada ayer después de unas apuestas con los chicos de la clase de al lado y ahora estoy en banca rota. Te lo recupero luego.- intentando dar tontas excusas, Osomatsu se sentó en el pupitre de su hermano, aunque el chico se había enfrascado en la frase "una chica bonita".

-¿T-te gusta esa chica, Osomatsu-niisan?- preguntó un poco avergonzado. Osomatsu levantó una ceja, un tanto confundido.

-Sí, Akane-chan tiene pechos grandes- dijo en un volumen más bajo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al otro.

-Y… ¿le dices "buenos días" todas las mañanas?- sin notarlo él mismo, el rostro de Jyushimatsu se iba coloreando de colores rojizos, especialmente las mejillas.

-Supongo, saludo a todas las chicas bonitas que vea- sin querer hacer más larga aquella extraña e inusual conversación, Osomatsu estiró su brazo hacia su hermano- ¿Entonces…? ¿Le prestarás un poco de dinero a tu querido hermano, Jyushimatsu?

El menor asintió, ignorando completamente el tono meloso que había usado el otro. Cuando Osomatsu vio que su hermano sacaba su cartera nunca creyó que su hermano le daría todo en lugar de abrirla y darle un par de monedas.

Extrañado pero agradecido del extraño ánimo que tenía ese día, Osomatsu tomó la cartera amarilla, y con un agradecimiento en susurros, el mayor salió corriendo del salón, esperando a que su hermano no se diera cuenta de la gran estupidez que había hecho. ¡Tenía en su poder toda la mesada de Jyushimatsu en sus manos! ¡Era su día de suerte!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Mañana de viernes. Con el cielo nublado y el ambiente algo más fresco de lo usual, Jyushimatsu se encontraba parado junto a su asiento usual, ya que ahora se encontraba ocupado por una estudiante de su misma escuela.

Perdido entre el paisaje urbano que podía ver desde la ventana, un ligeramente mal humorado Jyushimatsu esperaba la misma hora de cada mañana. Su pequeño mal humor se debía a que, por un descuido, su hermano mayor se había gastado toda su mesada, ¿¡en que estaba pensando cuando le había dado todo su dinero?!

Suspiró cansado. Cuando despegó su mirada para revisar la puerta, la delgada Homura ya se encontraba entrando al vagón. Sintiendo un temblor repentino en sus brazos y piernas, intentó decir aquel saludo que tanto había practicado, pero sin más, las palabras se desvanecieron en su lengua una vez más.

En algún momento del trayecto, cuando el chico se encontraba reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber fracasado de nuevo, las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

Sin notarlo, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer y, para cuando llegaron a la estación más cercana a la escuela, el chico Matsuno suspiró cansado mientras oía la poderosa lluvia.

-Lo olvidé…- dijo cuando abrió su maleta y no encontró el paraguas que se supone debía traer para este tipo de casos. Con su boca abierta, vio las grandes nubes grises que tapizaban el cielo, la lluvia no pareciera que parara pronto y, probablemente, tendría que correr en el trayecto que le quedaba para llegar a la escuela.

Preparándose mentalmente para comenzar a correr, una suave voz lo llamó desde atrás, deteniéndolo.

-Puedes usar mi paraguas…si quieres- su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció de manera instantánea a la chica. Con sus manos estiradas mientras le ofrecía un femenino paraguas de color rosa, una cara intentando no verlo directamente a los ojos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos tomó el paraguas mientras sentía el sonido del palpitar de su corazón directo a sus oídos.

-Gracias- dijo, con una voz temblorosa. La chica asintió levemente antes de correr hacia su amiga, quien la esperaba con una sombrilla verde lo suficientemente grande para protegerlas a ambas de la lluvia.

 _"Eso no era lo que yo había estado practicando"_ pensó cuando dejó de ver al par de chicas al perderse a lo largo del camino. Posó su mano oculta por su sudadera sobre su propio pecho. _"Ya para de sonar así"._

Este fin de semana sería el más largo que tendría hasta ahora.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Qué pasa con Jyushimatsu?- preguntaba el tercer hermano el lunes en la mañana. Cinco de los sextillizos desayunaban con pereza mientras que el sobrante, Jyushimatsu, corría de un lado a otro apresurado.

-Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente- contestó Ichimatsu mientras bebía un poco de té verde.

-¿Tal vez, encontró a una _Jyushimatsu girl_?- fue el turno del doloroso Karamatsu para hablar.

-¿Una novia? Imposible, imposible- negó con la mano Osomatsu, mientras robaba un poco de tamagoyaki del plato de Choromatsu, sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿No es un poco tarde, Jyushimatsu-niisan?- preguntó desde su lugar Todomatsu. El mayor solo contestó con un grito alterado desde la puerta del hogar.

-¡YA ME VOY-MUSCLE!- y con los zapatos a medio poner, el chico comenzó una carrera hacia la estación de tren más cercana, haciendo complicados malabares para colgarse la mochila y con un paraguas rosado en su mano libre. ¡Debía llegar a tiempo!

Afortunadamente, el día parecía ir mejorando cuando Jyushimatsu alcanzó su habitual tren, justo a las 8:00 am. El transcurso se le hizo tan lento que pudo pensar todo tipo de cosas en esos escasos pero eternos siete minutos.

 _"Puedo hablar contigo fácilmente en mis sueños"_ pensaba mientras jugaba con el pequeño llavero en forma de estrella que tenía el paraguas. _"Buenos días. Buenos días…aunque, si todo sale bien, me gustaría poder desearle buenas noches también…"_

El chico de al lado saltó en su asiento cuando Jyushimatsu se cubrió sorpresivamente con ambas manos su rostro, avergonzado por su ultimo pensamiento. _"No, no, ¡aún es muy pronto para eso!"_ Intentando calmarse, se percató de la hora. Solo faltaba un minuto para llegar a la siguiente estación.

Pasó sus mangas sobre su cabello, intentando acomodarlo lo mejor posible.

Contando los segundos con los latidos de su corazón, llegó la hora acordada.

Dio un paso adelante antes de que el par de chicas entraran al vagón y, una vez que las puertas se hubiesen cerrado, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Buenos días- dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara. Homura sonrió ampliamente después de escucharlo.

-Buenos días- contestó alegremente.

Este era tan solo el primer saludo de muchos. Porque un simple intercambio de palabras podían significar el deseo de volverse a ver.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Hace muchísimo que no escribía algo hetero como trama principal así que estoy muy nerviosa con este fanfic. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo.

Me gusta muchísimo las canciones de kokuhaku no oto, específicamente todo lo que produce **HoneyWorks** sea o no de la saga. La idea de este fanfic surgió por ver un par de fanarts JyushiHomu de algunas escenas del video, aunque lastimosamente no sé el autor de pixiv que los hizo (si alguien sabe puede decirme para mencionarlo aquí). En caso de que no conozcan sus canciones les recomiendo oír **"Kinyoubi no ohayou"** , **"Kinyoubi no ohayou –Another story-"** y " **Nichiyoubi no himitsu** ".

Sin más que agregar, espero poder leerlos pronto en algun otro "capricho literario" de mi extensa lista antes de terminar el año. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
